memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antenna (anatomy)
Rename suggestion This was probably named thusly because of wikipedia, but to keep in line with pages such as , Antenna (anatomy) might be better. -LauraCC (talk) 20:06, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :support :p --- Capricorn (talk) 19:54, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Also a rewrite to reflect that bugs and this have antennae too. --LauraCC (talk) 19:58, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure that belongs in background info the way these pages are made these days. Don't we ID something in the main body of the article even if it's never called by name? (like whisk for instance) --LauraCC (talk) 20:47, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Who's to say that they're not alien penises? It's one thing identifying an antenna when dialog or script calls it that or it's a real species, but not every stick-like appendage sticking out of an alien's head is necessarily an antenna. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I see your point. But if it's an earth creature like a fly, that goes in the main article. --LauraCC (talk) 21:30, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Renamed after one support and no objections. Is the redirect from the old link necessary anymore? --LauraCC (talk) 17:05, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :: It's a bit inconvenient to have to refer to this page from the Andorian page just to learn about their anatomy. The anatomy section of that page is not so large (like a sentence and a half) that it needed to be completely excised from that page and placed here. It is possible to have information here about 'what an antennae is' without leaving the information more relevant to the Andorian article completely absent from that page, as this is really half of the meat of what defines an Andorian. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:45, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :C'est la vie. No doubt some people find it inconvenient that the biology section of our pa ge on Vulcan's doesn't contain all available information on Pon farr either, but it's a unquestionably a distinct subject, with quite a bit of information about it, so it has to have its own page. You just can't start having all information on a species on a single page. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:52, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, as the person who put this here, I can tell you that the information was just extensive enough that it felt like it took over the Andorian page, that it felt bloated there. -- Capricorn (talk) 00:16, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Well at this point in the discussion I'm not going to dissect this article, but there is certainly room to spread the information out between the two articles and were necessary duplicate pertinent information, weighing it as needed on way or another. It's no different than how we already manage balance having a section a specific area (e.g. "bridge") on each starship class article, where available, without linking the reader over to the "bridge" page entirely. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 12:23, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Feel free to give it a shot. I agree it wouldn't hurt to have a condensed version of antenna info at Andorian. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2016 (UTC)